Luigi's Adventure
by megaman642
Summary: This is a re-telling of one of my favorite gamecube games in written form.
1. Prologue

**OK time to start my next fanfiction. I'm gonna remake one of my favorite gamecube games into a novel type thing. Legend of the Eighth Emerald is put on hold and will probably be deleted, at least until I have some more experience with writing fanfictions, I may try to remake it one day. Anyway, the game I am turning into a novel is Luigi's Mansion. This is one of the first games I ever got for my gamecube, and I still play it to this day. I was incredibly excited when I heard about the second one being made for the 3DS! There isn't a lot of text in this game, so I will be making most of it up. The fact that there isn't much in the way of text, I thought this would be a good way for me to get better at describing what is going on around the character since the character himself won't be speaking all that much. Does that make sense? Who cares, I rarely make sense anyway. Time to begin the fiction! This is going to be Luigi telling Mario all the things he did to rescue him, so this prologue is going to be Mario and Luigi talking.**

"Do you really want be to tell you about it Mario?"

"What, you to embarrassed to tell me how scared you were?" My little big brother said teasingly.

It was the morning after my encounter with that horrible mansion. Mario had already recovered from his first time inside a painting…well, I guess that wasn't his first time in a painting, but his first time being trapped in one. He's been bugging me to tell him all of what happened ever since we got home. I don't really want to tell it, i-it isn't that I'm to embarrassed about being scared like he's been teasing me about, I was scared don't get me wrong, but not embarrassed. Iy's just that I've been trying to forget about the horrid place. Thankfully I'll never have to go back…right?

I could tell Mario was sick of this and just wanted me to spill the beans. "Come on Luigi, I just want to know what it was like, that was pretty much your first "big adventure" that you had on your own."

"If I tell you," I said wanting to get this over and done with," Will you stop Bothering me about it?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize it would be such a big deal to tell your brother what happened during something like this."

I guess he had a point. At least I had a more interesting night than he did stuck in a painting, so I decided to tell him. "Okay fine, where should I start?"

"I guess you could start from where you found out you won a mansion." Mario said with a tone in has voice that said "'bout freaking time!"

"Okay. So it all started when I got this letter…"

**Short prologue is short, I know they aren't supposed to be that long, but dang! I just wanted to write something small to get it started, chapter one will be up some time in the near future so don't worry. This already looks better than Legend of the Eighth Emerald! I think it will turn out great. So stay tuned to see more of: The Luigi's Mansion Novel!**


	2. EGAD!

**Alright! Now that the prologue is out of the way, how about we get to the actual story shall we? Some things from the game may be wrong, I'm going off of memory here. Man I need to play this game again, for fun and so I remember what to write down!…You know…since this is just a retelling of a game, there isn't much for me to put here…oh well, on with the story!**

"I guess you could start from when you found out you won a mansion." Mario said with a tone in his voice that said "bout freaking time!"

"Okay."

It all started when I got this letter. Up until that point it had been a normal day. I was just watching tv when Parakarry delivered the mail. I got up and went to go get the mail. When I opened it, it read:

**Congratulations Luigi Mario! **

**You are the winner of the "Magnificent Mansion" contest!**

**Your prize is a lovely Mansion absolutely free!**

**Please follow the directions on the map included in this letter to get to your mansion!**

I never even entered this contest, but I figured a mansion for free wasn't something to throw away. So I thought I'd go check it out, and if it was legit I would throw a party to celebrate. I was gonna go right then and there, but right before I left, toad called. He had one of those taco bell burritos and I needed to go unclog his toilet. While I was there, he said that you had heard about me getting a mansion and raced off to get a look at the place like me. When I got home it was getting dark, but I wanted to see the mansion that day. I ended up grabbing my flashlight and started heading that way. The Directions lead me to this weird forest, none of the trees had leaves of any kind and the whole forest in general had this eerie feel to it. I should have known right then and there that this was a bad idea. I kept following the directions, I looked down one last time to see where I was relevant to my mansion. The picture showed a nice little mansion, one that looked like a really good place to live! I saw that the mansion should be right in front of me, I couldn't wait to see my new home!…It definitely wasn't what I expected when I looked up.

There were weird pegasus statues on the roof that I could see. Two lights were on, the light shining through the windows. The windows were angled kinda weirdly, it seemed…it seemed as if the house was frowning at me. I started feeling uneasy, as if I was being watched. I looked up at a tree and saw two crows with those strange theater masks you see sometimes, you know one frowning one sad? Yeah, they looked like that. I reached the steps of the house, I climbed up and turned the knob on the front door, it wasn't locked so I peered in. I shined my flashlight around the foyer and gave a little: "hello?"

I was alone. The foyer had a chandelier hanging on the ceiling with a row of stairs on either side leading to the second floor. There were two doors there, but the big one seemed like I should go there first to see if anyone else was here. Then I saw a door in front of me with some kinda thorn-covered vines on it. I decided to take a closer look, I got closer to it. I thought I heard something going on above me but I paid no attention to it. I touched the door and it stung a little. So I knew I couldn't go through that doo-*THWACK* The chandelier crashed into my head so hard I nearly passed out. I looked up and saw it retracting back to where it was before and, what was that? Did I just hear something laugh? Anyway, after that happening I decided to go check out that doors on the second floor. I tried the first one but it was locked. I tried the second one but it was locked too…there's that laugh again. I didn't know what to do after that, so I thought I'd give the vine-covered door another shot so I headed back down to the first floor.

I got down to the first floor, and there was this weird thing, this weird orange thing floating in the air. I guess it saw me or something because it jumped and flew away behind that locked door on the second floor. Wait, it dropped something…a key!

"I bet it goes to that door up there." I thought to myself.

I went back up stairs (still nervous of the floating thing I just saw), and sure enough the door unlocked!

I walked in, took a few steps, and had a heart attack. An orange ghost sprang out of nowhere and began cornering me, it had no pupils and the creepiest stare in the world because of it! Just when I thought I was done for, this old man showed up with something on his back and began trying to suck up the ghost. the ghost tried to run away with the old man staying close behind, eventually the ghost caught on, he turned around and when the old man got close he sucker punched the old man in the face, after the ghost's hit connected, it disappeared. I walked over to him to see if he was alright, he was fine. He looked like he was tired from the struggle with the ghost, but he was alright.

"Oof…I sure take a lot of knocks in this type of work. I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Professor E. Gadd."

"Uh…I-I'm Lu-"

"This house…I swear it seems to have more ghosts everyday. What's a young feller like you doing around here, anyhoo?"

Just then that ghost came back(atlas I think it was the same one, they are all identical), and it brought friends.

"Uh-oh! This looks ugly. All right, youngster, look lively! Follow me, posthaste!"

We rushed out of the mansion as fast as we could to an outhouse, er, lab apparently…

"Whew," I began, "We got away."

"Yessiry we did youngster!"

Man, what's with this guy's vocabulary? "Mine names Luigi."

"So your name's Luigi? I think our paths were destined were destined to cross. Well met, Luigi.

Yeah, cornered by ghosts in a mansion out in the middle of nowhere. Well met indeed.

"Destined…right. Where is this anyway?"

"Hmm? Where's this, you ask? Why, these cozy quarters are where I do my ghost-studying."

"Ghost studying?"

"Yep! Professor E. Gadd's Ghost research laboratory! The Lab, if you're of a shortening mind."

"Hmm…nice place. Well I got here because I got a letter saying I won a mansion. What's funny is I didn't even enter this contest."

"What? You won this mansion in a contest you didn't even enter?"

Echo, echo, echo!

"Sounds pretty fishy to me…"

"I guess, but the mansion is right in front of this lab, so it must exist at least."

"So, you believe the mansion actually exists, then… strange. I've been living here since I was a lad of twenty or so, and I'll tell you: that mansion appeared just a few days ago! The spirits have fooled you!"

"But, but, I was IN the mansion and you were to! so how could it be there…without actually being there?

"I don't know if it's a dream, an illusion, or what-all, but I surely wouldn't be too happy about winning a haunted house!"

"That sounds weird…hey, did you happen to see anyone else pass through here from the mansion?

"Mmm…Now that I get a look at you, I just recalled…A guy with a red hat kind of like yours went up to the mansion without even stopping to chat…and he never returned. Was he a dream, too?"

"T-thats my brother!"

"What? That guy was your brother? Oh no! That's horrible! He wouldn't stand a chance against those ghosts without my help! You have to go after him!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Here's the plan: I'll teach you to deal with ghosts so you can rescue your brother."

"Uh…okay."

**Alright! First real chapter! Again, I feel like this is too short…oh well. In this we are introduced to the lovable scientist Elvin Gadd. And to make this more true to the game, I'm gonna make every line E. Gadd. says, be the way it was in the game! Well, the big ones anyway, I'm not gonna bother writing town some of the smaller stuff word for word. Mostly just what he says here at the beginning and most other things that make a difference. So yeah, the second chapter will be up when I get the time so look out for it! And regarding the title of this chapter, I just had to!**


	3. Hooray for Plot!

**Ok! Time for chapter 2! And I'm thinking I should just not put these bold parts here unless I need to explain something, there isn't a lot to put here anyway…so why did I bother writing this again?**

"Here's the plan: I'll teach you to deal with ghosts so you can rescue your brother."

"Uh…okay."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He hooked up my flashlight with some strange backpack and showed me to this room. The room was inclosed with no windows and only one door leading in and out. There were five holes in the ground, wonder why.

"That's the vacuum cleaner I engineered to catch ghosts. I call…this is genius…the Poltergust 3000!"

"Yeah, real clever."

"It can suck up all kinds of things. Let 'er rip! Use the button right there on the front of it to vacuum."

"Do I really need to learn all of this? Mario's pretty strong."

"No matter how strong you think your brother is, ghosts are mysterious beings…they can't be caught using conventional means. So you'd better use this! It's the only way to foil 'em! This is the only thing they fear!…Or something to that effect…"

"…"

"Ahem! Well, how's about we start your training?"

"Ok."

"Ghosts seem to like darkness, and they avoid the light. So if you hit 'em with a flashlight beam all of a sudden, you can stun 'em momentarily! Then it's vacuuming time!"

"Sounds simple enough."

"When you see your chance, pull as hard as you can in the opposite direction of the ghost. Just give it a try. You'll learn more that way than just listening to me yap about it."

The lights went out a strange light came from one of five holes in the ground. Out popped a small orange ghost. It was pretty simple to get it in the vacuum. it didn't even try to run or attack. Then again it _was _a practice ghost…

"Ok, so all I have to do is start vacuuming when I see the heart, right?"

"Remember, as soon as you see a ghost's heart, that's your chance to vacuum 'em up!"

I think his hearing was starting to go.

"Keep going."

It was pretty much the same thing throughout the whole training session. Only after a while, he started adding more ghosts. All the way up to five. I figured out that I could get more than one ghost in my grasp at a time if I did it at just the right moment. I managed to get all five ghosts in one suction, and while I was sucking up the last five I asked him:

"Hey, how'd you manage to get all these ghosts in here?"

"Why yes, these glasses are smudgy."

Yep…definitely losing his hearing.

I missed a few ghosts in training, but I didn't do too badly.

"Whoo-hoo! Nine ghosts! Excellent, Luigi!"

"Thanks."

"I'd say you're ready to look for your brother now!"

"But, I've only had one training session, and I still don't completely understand how-"

"Fine, fine. Looks like you worked up quite a sweat there. How about a little cool-down in my gallery? I'm quite proud of it, you know…"

"Yeah, sure. I'll look at your gallery."

"Off we go!"

The gallery was right outside the training area, it looked pretty nice! Nice walls, nice space. It even had these angel statues in the front of it which were a nice touch. It looked really good!…Except for the fact that there weren't any paintings…

"Hey, Egadd."

"Are you done appreciating are for today, Luigi?"

"That's actually what I was going to say, what art?"

"Well, the last ghost I caught was No. 22, Boolossus, but there are lots of Boos, and King Boo rallied them all to take revenge upon me! They used the same machine I used to turn them into paintings to free Boolossus from his painting…then they went and turned all my other portraits back into ghosts, too! As if that weren't enough, they built a mansion in front of my lab in the space of a single night, and then they all hid inside! If I told anybody else this stuff, they'd probably have me committed!"

"ZzZ-*snort* What?"

"I'm sure my portrait ghosts are somewhere inside the mansion. I just have to get 'em back!"

"Right."

"So, are you done appreciating are for the day?"

"Yeah. Let's head back to the lab."

I guess I should take this time to explain something that Egadd gave to me along with the backpa-I mean, vacuum. It was product placement at its finest. It was shaped like a gameboy color, it even had the same buttons and everything. But instead of reading "Gameboy Color" under the screen, it instead read "Gameboy Horror". If I pressed one button, a map of the mansion would show up and the rooms I had already been to would change color. It showed locked doors, unlocked doors, and would even show where keys I found went. It was a pretty useful tool. If I pressed the other button, a crosshair would appear and I could scan stuff around the room. Egadd said I could "scan ghosts hearts" or something with it. Which doesn't make sense since ghosts aren't living beings and therefore have no need for a heart. But we're talking about a midget with swirly glasses and one strand of hair who lives in an outhouse and makes his living as a wannabe ghostbuster, so I don't think common sense is the best way to approach this. Anyway, we made it back to his lab, I did a few more tests, and we decided I was ready to go after my brother in the mansion. I went up the stairs and to the door. I opened it, but this time, I was prepared and ready to fight for the only family that I know about!

"Hang in there Mario, I'm on my way."

**I don't know what's worse, the fact that I'm so sick I can barely move with feeling like I'm in a runaway tilt-a-whirl, or the fact that the only reason I decided to finish this chapter is because there is nothing else to do since I'm by myself right now. At this rate I'll only update when I get sick, which I don't want to happen. So I'm gonna be updating more often if it kills me!**


End file.
